Waked
by IAmPrincessAnna
Summary: A story about Anna and her schoolwork that is coming to a fail, that is until the new girl arrives. But, this new girl doesn't open up to other like most do. (Contains Elsanna) ((First fan fiction))
1. Chapter 1

"So class can anybody tell me the answer to the calculation?" No answer, only shallow grimes. "Anna?" Anna half dazed looked up to see that everybody was glaring at her, she looked behind her and beside her, everybody was looking her way except the other kid in the corner asleep. "Huh" she said. Not knowing what she was doing but could see everybody holding back their laughter. "Can you give me the answer Anna?" She looked down confused looking down at her paper only to see that it was covered in saliva from her little cat nap. She looked up again and scanned about the class. Everybody is still looking at her. She looked back down at her paper and just groaned and with that Mr. Malry exclaimed ,"See me after class." Anna just ignored him as her head just fell to the desk. She was tired and wanted to sleep, but now she has to deal with Mr. God Forsaking Malry after class. She just wanted to sit there arms folded in front of her head resting on her forearms and sleep; just sleep. But she couldn't fall asleep after that little disturbance from her nap. So she sat up and looked down at her paper, seeing a snowman she had doodled during the beginning of class on her paper. She just looked at it curiously, taking her pencil and labeling her doodle "Olaf." Just as she put her pencil down Mr. Malry whom had been staring at her, headed towards her desk and saw the Anna had been doodling on her work. "I'll take that", he said as he gripped her paper and glared onto it. "Hey that's mine", Anna said to herself.

_Like it would change anything. Not like I'm going to grab it back._

He gripped the paper by the middle seam and proceeded to rip it. She could tell by his fumbled fingers during the ripping of her paper he was mad. "See me outside, now" he said in a harsh tone. She proceeded to get up from her seat and head towards the door, followed by Mr. Malry. _Well shit you did it this time. _Closing the door behind them Mr. Malry exclaimed "Anna I am sick of your repetitive naps, and you showing no interest in this class." Anna just seemingly rolled her eyes. "Your actions have lead me to believe that you don't even care that you are failing this class." "I'm failing wa-". Is all Anna can get out of her mouth before the bell rang. "There is one project left to do this year Anna before summer, and I do believe you will fail my class if you don't ace it." Anna was just shocked to hear that word about herself, _failing_, I mean sure she doesn't study; and sure she doesn't even stay awake most days in his class. But failing, that is something unheard of for her, considered she is an aced student in every single one of her classes except this one! She has worked hard for her grades and dazes in one of her classes only to find out at the end of the year that she is failing. Mr. Malry was just glazing at her. "Well Anna this project is based on the fundamental therom of calculus." "It's a simple project Anna and I expect you to ace it, your grade depends on it." With that he walked back into his classroom, as Anna still baffled on the thought of her failing. She couldn't believe it. Her scholarships from colleges just marked dry by this one class she has to know in order to get into colleges with a full tuition paid. Just as her thought kept going off in her head. She was bumped into by a random person in the hallway.

"Hey," she said looking behind her, she looked to see whom it was and holy was she surprised. A gorgeous girl with blonde hair looked sacredly at her. Her massive blue eyes where sparkling, and her faint pale skin just gloomanated her. Anna wanted to apologize but the girl just started scooting off as if worried.

_Who was that? She... she... was pretty._

I scared off a girl I didn't even know because I'm in this hallway thinking about my future. It's my fault.Anna just turned to the girl nearly sprinting down the hallway. She sighed "oh well." She was just about to head to the band hall when she saw a piece of silver shine was on the ground. She looked blatantly at it and picked it up to examine it. Blue topaz in a silver encrusted lining earring. It was a pretty earring something from a jewelry store, something expensive. Boy was it a beautiful

earring to.

_Is this that girl's that bumped into me?_

She thought to herself. _Keep or return? Keep of Return? Keep or return? _She just slipped it into her pocket and continued to walk on. "I'll give it back later", Anna thought to herself. "If I see her later."

The band hall was a mess as always considering most of the jocks had to walk into it everyday to get to the athletic building. Trash, paper, gum, empty soda cans littered the corners of the lockers in the hall. She just gazed at it all just continuing to walk down the hall. _It's sad how people treat things at the school. Like jeez this place is for you to learn it's not your personal garbage can. _She stopped that thought there as she remembered, she throws her trash on the ground also. She came upon her room, "Brass Room" the door was labeled as she opens up the door and walks in. Everybody was getting there horns out and setting up when she walked in. _Almost late._ She just sped towards her locker to get out her trumpet when somebody came into the room to make a announcement. "Attention students, I know you are all ready for school to be over but we have a new member to the band!" Shouted the band director Mr. Darr. "Do you wanna introduce yourself?" Anna couldn't believe her eyes it was the girl, the one that bumped into her in the hallway. The girl walked in front of the director and said nervously as if scared in front of everybody. "Hi."

Anna hurried over to where the girl stood. She was just looking around the room trying to comprehend the scenery she was in. "Hi I'm Anna", said Anna proudly. "I think you dropped this earlier," Anna reached into her pocket and pulled out the earring. "Here you go", "Thanks", the girl said. "So what is your name?" The girl just stood there pondering to herself. _Does she know her name? _"I'm Elsa," Elsa said. Just when Anna opened her mouth to speak to Elsa Mr. Darr came out of his office, "Go take your seats everybody!" Anna just looked at him with a snickering stare, she turned around only to see Elsa going into the locker room with the door closing behind her.

_Great you scared her, way to go chief._

Anna just went back over to her locker to get out her trumpet and set it together before heading to her area. Setting down her trumpet she began to head over to the collection of musical stands. Reaching for one she grasped it and pulled it out of it's storage cart. Heading back over to her area she set her stand down, placed her music on it, and took her seat. But she just thought of Elsa.

_2 minutes you have seen this pretty "Elsa" girl and you can't even ask where she is from?_

Anna just ignored her thought and began her warm ups. Mr. Darr ran out of his office to the podium and looked over the class. He silenced everybody. "Okay class you won't be playing your horn like you thought you were going to do today, instead you are going to listen to something I want to show you." He stepped off the podium and headed towards the soundboard where he started to play with some buttons and switches on the device. He turned to the class as he clicked a button on the soundboard. "I call this one E Minor Op.11", he clicked the switch. Instantly a hording, blistering, blaring sound came from the speakers. Everybody proceeded to cover there ears as they where in terror from the loud sound that projected over the room. Anna covered her ears and well and and looked around the room at the deafened students. Her eyes caught Elsa just smiling almost laughing at Mr. Darr's attempt to play the recording. Anna just stared at Elsa, _a small girl like that playing a tuba? Where is she from I wanna ask._ "Well class sorry about that", the PA system must be shot again. Oh well let's get playing then." With that they began to play their music.

After band class, Anna headed towards Elsa so she could finally get a conversation with her. She was all alone in a chair with her blue backpack looking inside of it. "Excuse me, Elsa", Anna said. Elsa looks up, "Where did you say you where from again?" "I didn't say", Anna heard Elsa talk and it sounded like an angel's harmonic voice. Elsa just looked up at Anna with her sparkling blue eyes. "What I meant to say was where are you from?" "Oh well um... I am from a small private school down south." Anna just kept staring into her gleaming eyes, distracted. "Oh well welcome our school, and I must say a pretty girl like you should get some attention fast." Elsa looked down worried. "What I mean to say is that well... I'm glad you came to Arendelle High." Elsa just kept staring down at the ground, crossed arm not saying a thing. "Well I have to go, but I'll see you later, okay?" No answer. Anna backed away slowly at first then turned around to walk away. Glandering back she wondered.

_I wonder what is wrong with her._

Anna was now across the band room talking to friends when she looked back and saw Elsa still sitting in her chair but being glanced at by three other boys. The boys headed over to were Elsa sat. "Hey look the new girl,". "I wonder if she talks she a silent one, pretty girl tho." "I will show here pretty, hope she likes cock meat sandwich. Because one day she will get hers." Just at that, one of the boys grabbed her bag and turned it upside down to dump everything out. Everything fell out of it her binders, pencils, everything. He just shook the ragged bag until it was empty. Throwing the book bag at her he said, "Later babe." With that he left. Elsa just sat there not picking up a thing looking as if she didn't even noticed the boys. I started heading over there. _God help me so, those boys mess with her again, it will be the end for them. _I approached her and she started to lean down to pick up the jumbled mess of what was once her bag, I got over there to help. "Don't worry about them, they are jerks," I stated. Elsa stayed quiet, I handed her her books that where laid upon the ground, _Moby Dick, The Outsiders, The Shining. _When I gave them to her she justset them in her bag carefully and zipped it up. "Better than the others at my old school." With that she stood up and walked right by me. I stood there, like _what the hell? No thank you? _My strain of thought was lost when the bell rang. Time to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

"FUCK," Anna yelled after the bullets that hit her caused her now dead corpse to fall to the ground. "I FUCKING HATE CAMPERS," she yelled in anger. "Hey calm down it's only a game," came from other user in her match. She has built up anger ever since the incident at school earlier today. Not knowing whether to be sad, or to be mad she sighed. "Fuck you," she said in a low angered voice. Clicking 'Start' on her controller she scrolled to the 'Mute Players' option and proceeded to mute everybody. Right before clicking 'Start' to get back to her game she was killed again. "FUCK THIS GAME," she yelled as she threw her headset off her head towards her monitor. Blood boiling she threw her controller across the room, hitting her Modern Warfare 3 poster she got three years ago.

She just looked at her playstation before forcefully hitting it with her fingers. Jamming the power button multiple times til it flashed red. She sighed, leaning back in her chair hair covering her face. _Can I just sleep?_ She stood, looking towards her bed and flopped upon it with a great leap. She nestled her eyes til they where closed, threw her blankets over her head and laid there motionless wanting sleep.

Sleep was what she was going to do, but a loud noise came from outside sounding like a crash.

_WHAT NOW! _ She groaned getting up and proceeding to her window. Opening her blinds she looked out to see what was causing all the distress.

_Elsa!?_

She faintly saw a light blonde headed girl looking down at a rubble of glass before her. She just stood there without doing a thing looking at the sharp pointed glass beneath her feet.

"ELSA!" Screaming thought out her home as she ran down her stairs almost tripping over the last few step. Stumbling for her balance she exaggeratedly step to her door. Swung it open and jogged over to where Elsa was and her shards of glass beneath her. Elsa just started to pick up shards of glass when she heard "Hi Elsa!" Terrified she jumped and her hand looks as if it caught a glass piece. Elsa looking down at her hand to see she had a piece of glass in her hand. "Ah," moaned out Elsa as she examined her glassy hand. "Oh my god, I'm sorry sorry Elsa I just wanted to say hi and-." "What do you want," roared Elsa still staring at her glass hand. Madder than a raging bull at a black rodeo she just looked at her, with a devils stare on Anna. "Well um... I just... Do you need help?" Elsa just starred at her still angered with her disturbance of Anna. "Hey how about I clean this up for you and you go inside and clean up your hand, Okay?" Elsa just looked at her still, motionless almost, turning around examining her hand as she slyly started her walk to her home. Elsa grabbing the door and slamming it shut.

_Well jeez you fucked up as usual. How about you clean up this glass and go home she obviously doesn't want to talk to you now. _Anna shook her head as she leaned down to pick up the broken glass.

_You fucking cluts. _

The door swung open and Elsa headed over to where the glass was. Anna looked up at Elsa looking over her after getting all the glass shards in her hand. She had a empty bag in her hand. Elsa just is still glaring at Anna with the fire in her eyes. Anna not knowing what so say looked over Elsa's body. Her beautiful blue eyes brought out her cute little blue hoodie. Most people couldn't rock her style; Blue sweatshirt, nice dark blue skinny jeans, and her high top converse were just begging Anna to get Elsa. Anna knew she wanted Elsa.

"Sorry about all the stress I have cause you. You know like with this, and the bloody hand I mean it's lik-," "Stop." said Elsa stress fully. "I know you didn't mean it ,don't apologize for it." "Well okay then but it's bloody and it looks bad," Anna said. Elsa just gleamed down to her hand examining it. Dropping her bag she just lightly touched her blooded hand where the glass shards had cut it open. A painful look came on Elsa's face after that. "Hey how about I clean this up go inside and get that wound fixed up." Anna said. "Fine," said Elsa. "Can you just leave the bag of glass next to that door over there when you are done, thanks." With that Elsa turned around, before walking she looked back at Anna seeing they were still staring at each other. She turned and walked away examining her hand the whole way.

_Sorry Elsa._ Is what Anna thought as her eyes followed Elsa to her door as it closed behind her. Anna looked at the glass it had a muffled red blood stain on the concrete. Picking up each shade of glass the thought to herself.

_This is gonna be a long few weeks._

Elsa applying the bandages and cleaning her cut hand she went into her room to rest. The dark room is something similar with her like something she can relate to, she liked it. She walked over to her TV, nearly knocking over her Playstation and sat in a bean bag. _What does Anna want with me?_ Elsa just couldn't wrap her head around it all. Somebody liking her for the first time. Seems like the first time in forever somebody had even apologized to her. She rested her head back, breathing in the smell that came from her room. Cinnamon, she likes cinnamon.

Just as she started to relax, she got some nervous chills. Rolling back her sleeve she saw her black and purple skin. Rubbing it gentle and feeling her pain over it she sighed.

_This is going to be a long few weeks._

"Anna your going to be late!" Came Anna's mom's voice. "I will be right down." She still couldn't be happier to watch her little brother Olaf play in his first summer baseball game. "Hey sis you coming?" Came Olaf's voice. "Sure, I will be right down," she said behind her door laying down on her bed still in nothing but her underpants. _I wonder if Olaf will hit his first home run today. Oh that would be a joy to see. Olaf's first ever game of summer baseball season and to kick it off with a home run._ She was excited to watch. She stood up on leaned in to her dresser. Getting her khaki shorts and her ACDC t-shirt she almost ran out the room, forgetting to grab her converse shoes. Running down the stairs she tripped at the third one from the bottom and fell down to the floor at the bottom.

"ANNA!" She heard her mom's voice. "Are you okay Anna?" Anna still dizzy and baffled from the fall only let out a slight "yeah. Her mom still looking at her "well we are in the car, come out when you are done okay?" "Okay mom." Her mom gave her one last look and headed out the door. Anna getting up tripped on herself and fell back to the floor. _Fuck my life_. She stood up and sat at the edge of the stairs. Putting one sock on then her shoes she laced them up and headed to the door only to be attacked by Sven. "Not now Sven you be a good boy, okay." Sven just looked at her with a joyful mood wanting to play. "Good boy," Anna said walking out the door. She realized it was hot today for an early summer,_ holy crap it's like hell out here. _ Walking towards her car she looked out to Elsa's home.

A with big stone walls something you would see out of the Game of Thrones. It's like she lives in a castle. Anna just hurried along to the car. "Finally Anna, I have been waiting, let's go!" "Okay Olaf," she heard her Dad say to him. Turning on the car Anna's dad looked at his wife and the kids before backing up and heading down the street. Anna looked back one more time at Elsa's home. Is that? Elsa's was looking at the car from her window in her room with a discouraged face on.

_Was she looking at me?_


End file.
